The Spectacular Spider-Man (film)
The Spectacular Spider-Man, also called The Amazing Spider-Man 10, takes place after the events of The Amazing Spider-Man: Clone Saga and The Scarlet Spider. It will be the first non-spinoff movie in The Amazing Spider-Man series that will not feature Peter Parker as Spider-Man. However, he will still be in the movie. Plot The Chameleon, who for ten years after the events of The Ultimate Spider-Man, has been attempting to create a new Sinister Six to defeat Spider-Man in revenge. However, he has grown older and weaker and not able to take too many risks. He is unable to escape the original Sinister Six on multiple occassions from the Vault, however. At the beginning of the movie, Chameleon is seen talking to an elderly figure (thought to be an aging The Rose), telling him the status of them: Dr. Octopus: ailing; feeling guilty about the past crimes he committed and his putting his body through the pain Sandman: alive; living normally Mysterio: 'alive; going psychotic '''Scorpion: '''alive '''Kraven the Hunter: '''commited suicide '''Electro: '''murdered by police after going crazy Blackwing gives Chameleon a new Scorpion suit and puts it on crime leader Elaine Colls, calling herself Scorpia. Chameleon then finds villains Hydro-Man and Beetle. Meanwhile, Kaine is starting to become allies with the interim Spider-Man, Ben Reilly (formerly the Scarlet Spider). Mark Raxton, Dr. Spencer Smythe's assistant is seen trying to steal Smythe's new liquid metal alloy to make a profit. In the escape, he pours it on himself, becoming Molten Man. He turned to crime, but only started becoming an enemy of Spider-Man when he was stopping him in his robberies. Also, a mysterious figure named Mysterion confronts Chameleon stating his intentions to recreate the Sinster Six. Scorpia, Hydro-Man, Beetle, Mysterion, the old Vulture (who escapes jail), and the assassin Boomerang, form the new Sinister Six. Molten Man confronts Spider-Man and battles him in the streets. He is sent to jail. Just shortly after, Chameleon unleashes his new Sinister Six plan, and despite being weaker than the originals, the new team has excellent chemistry and Spider-Man is forced to call for help in Spider-Woman, Kaine, and Prowler. Spider-Woman is killed by gangsters, giving the Sinister Six confidence. The heroes seem to be completely overruled. Agent Venom and Rocket Racer are called in. In a surprising change of events, Harry Osborn returns to New York City with trained psychologist Dr. Bart Hamilton. Harry speaks to The Rose, but the audience doesn't know what about. Peter Parker, still injured, is having a mental breakdown, thinking that he is not Spider-Man, but actually his clone. He sees Dr. Bart Hamilton, who makes him worse on purpose (as per Harry's instructions). Parker decides to never return to being Spider-Man and destroys his old costume. The Beetle is captured by Kaine and he makes him help them. Beetle feels guilty for causing the problems and turns into MACH-1 and tells the heroes secrets to Sinister Six. In another fight, Scorpia and Vulture are captured and put into jail. With the Sinister Six weaker, Mysterion leaves, vowing a return, leaving Boomerang and Hydro-Man by themselves. However, due to internal conflict between the gangsters and the supervillains, Boomerang and Hydro-Man, the last remaining Sinister Six, quit. When the heroes infiltrate the gangsters' hideouts, Harry Osborn shoots and kills Ben Reilly/Spider-Man (who was initially tricked by the Chameleon) in one of the biggest shocks of the movie series. The gangsters escape and are at large. Kaine, emotionally depressed with the death of Reilly, his clone, vanishes from New York. Parker goes into severe depression. Osborn opens a Goblin lair at the end of the movie. In mid-credits, an aging Jackal is seen creating a serum. Cast *'Shia LaBeouf as Ben Reilly/Spider-Man *'Jon Hamm '''as '''Harry Osborn' *'Wesley Snipes '''as '''Mysterion' *'Michael Massee' as Dmitri Smerdyako/Chameleon *'Chris Jericho' as Kaine *'Melina Perez' as Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman *'Nicholas Hoult '''as '''Hydro-Man' *'Samantha Jo' as Elaine Colls/Scorpia *'Richard Cetrone' as Boomerang *'John Krasinski '''as '''Abner Jenkins/Beetle/MACH-1' *'Dean Geyer' as Peter Parker *'Joe Pesci' as The Rose *'Richard Schiff '''as '''Dr. Bart Hamilton' *'Daryl Sabara' as Jake Harris/Agent Venom *'Deborah Ann '''as '''Mary Jane Watson-Parker' *'Neal McDonough' as Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal *'Danny Trejo '''as '''Blackwing' *Malcolm David Kelly as Hobie Brown/Prowler *'Daniel Curtis Lee '''as '''Robert Farell/Rocket Racer' Category:Plot Category:Cast Category:Sequel